In Too Deep
by freedandelion
Summary: AU; Two completely different teenagers. Two completely different upbringings. Two completely different set of friends. Two completely different problematic lives. But two soothing passionate hearts. And only one ever lasting love- that may or may not be enough to keep them together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The tips of my fingernails drastically click at the surface of my gray steering wheel, frustration running from my core as it spreads throughout my whole body.

_Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! _My mind's yelling to hear her angelic voice.

"Hi, you've reached Katniss Everdeen! I'm sorry I can't-"

"Goddamnit!" I scream, making the horn of my car honk as my head slams onto the wheel. I finally let the tears roll down my face, letting every single drop of them fall down my cheeks. There's no point of holding them back anymore, because I'm no longer caressing her face and planting her cheeks with kisses. Because I no longer have her in my arms soothing her with words that everything's going to be okay.

But it isn't okay.

_Because I've lost her._

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

"I love her," I breathe, easily.

My heart warming at the sudden thought of her oval-shaped face, her striking gray eyes, her perfectly long chocolate hair flowing through the wind. Loving Katniss has been the easiest thing that has happened to me in years. I can't describe the sensation that jumps out of me the moment my eyes land on those long batting eyelashes of her, or her curvy full toothed smile, or her olive skin tone when it radiates in the summer sun.

"I don't care if you do son." Mr. Everdeen looks me squarely into my eyes. "Katniss is the only thing I have left and when the time comes to let her go it will not be with someone like you," he cocks his head slightly before running a hand through his chocolate hair. There's no denying that Katniss gets her looks from her father. "I don't care if you or my daughter have developed feelings for one another. You stay away from her. You stay away from here. And your stay away from my family."

"I can't do that, sir." I speak. My mind racing to a world without Katniss Everdeen, a life without love, a life where I didn't have the person that completed my heart. A life that I had before-where I was _alive_ but not quite _living_.

"And why not?" He asks, astonished by my choice of words.

"Because she loves me too." I say, hiding my smile profoundly.

"I'm sorry, son. But I know the type of guy you are. I know the type of men that roam around the streets looking for someone like my daughter and I'm sorry but you can't have her," he looks down to his phone before meeting my eyes once again. "Now, if I were you I would get the hell off of my property before I call the cops."

"She won't forgive you," I say, evenly. " She won't forgive you if you make me walk away from her."

"You can't tell me what my daughter will do. She's my daughter. Now, Peter-"

"It's Peeta," I cut him off, impatiently. "It's Peeta Mellark, sir. And you don't know me or your daughter."

"I don't want to son," Mr. Everdeen tone hardens. "I don't want to get to know you two together. Now Peeta," He elongates the 'a'. "I have a business to intend to if you don't mind. And remember everything I said because I won't hesitate on calling the police." He says, turning to his gate and pressing numbers quickly indicated toward me that there will be no way I'll be able to enter the home.

But little does Mr. Everdeen know that years ago Katniss found a loose rail in the huge gate that surrounds his estate. Whenever she was in trouble or her father was out for business she'd climb out of it to get away.

I jump into my car running my fingers through my roughed up blonde hair and make a spin around her neighborhood. Once upon a time, I would have never pictured myself involved with someone who came from money. I would have never thought that I would fall in love with someone who holds the last name of 'Everdeen' but it wasn't just her last name that made her who she was, it was everything she went through.

It was the pains that she had to go through to be who she is.

I am two blocks away from her neighborhood as I place my car into park. I throw on the aviators placed into the glove compartment and rush toward the loose rail in her gate that are calling my name.

My left foot touches the grass on the other side of the fence as I let myself level down through the loose rail followed by the rest of my body and finally my other foot.

I can't help but form a huge smile as my eyes land on the window of Katniss's room. This wouldn't be the first time I've been into her home without her father's consent. I quickly cross her backyard as my feet hit the back patio of her home. I grab the latter she hides in the rural bushes of her home and place it safely against her window. As I climb up the latter and through her window I tilt the silver metal to the side where it would look invisible for anyone who were to step outside. She taught me this trick the first time I've stepped foot into her home.

"Peeta?" Katniss blinks, sitting up from her bed.

My heart leaps as her big grays eyes stare at me intently.

"Hey," I say softly, crossing the distance between us as I sit on the edge of her bed. I let my back fall into the heap of blankets she loves to sleep under. "D-Did you hear?" My voice breaks slightly.

Thinking about giving up Katniss makes my heart break in ways I didn't imagine possible.

"Yeah," she bites her lip.

Obviously containing her tears. In the short year that I've had with Katniss I always noticed she doesn't let herself cry, she'd rather have fits of rage, punch things, throw vases, but she never lets herself cry.

"D-Don't listen to him, Peeta. Don't listen to a word he says. I love my dad, I do but he's wrong. He's just upset that he sees so much of you in him. He sees himself and my mom in us and it terrifies him. Because he ended up losing my mom later." Katniss says while tears escape her eyes.

I'm aware of her family's story. She whispered it to me one eventful night where we finally let each other explore one another bodies. Where we poured every single feeling and emotion to each other through our actions, letting words full of love and each other's names bounce off the walls. Where we let each other become _one_.

Even after so much hurt she allowed herself to smile at life again because she had her adoring father by her side, a man that took care of everything while mending a broken heart of his own.

"I won't let you go, Katniss." I whisper, lifting my head to place a kiss on her forehead. "I can't. I'm in too deep."

She let's out a small laugh as she recognizes the three words. She wipes away the steam of tears that escaped her eyes moments ago. She jumps on top of me letting her legs straddles me from both sides. Her eyes appearing full of lust as she peers down my way. My eyes mesmerized as I watch her lower herself closer and closer towards me. Her soft lips devouring mine in seconds. Her hands moving to clutch my hair like a lifeline as my hands roam to small of her back pushing her as closely as she can be to me in the position we find ourselves in. My body warming as she parts her mouth open, our tongues dancing together, our mouth fitting perfectly together for one another as if they're made for each other, _and only each other._ Her tears slowly continuing to fall down her rosy cheeks because no one is more aware of what Mr. Everdeen is capable of if it means keeping her safe.

"In too deep," she breathes out as she pulls away from me.

My head lifting toward Katniss as I tuck in a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. I lean up and place a chase kiss on her lips once more, "In too deep."

It's a phrase we've acquired over the past few months, a phrase that defines us, _because it is us._

_Because it's Katniss and I_.

_Because we're in too deep._


	2. Chapter One

**Introduction/Summary****:  
**Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are both from two different sides of their beloved City, and or Town. They both have gone through horrid and heartbreaking pains in their life. But both of them have always come out on-top. Now, what happens when one lonely baker wanders into the different side of his City and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever landed his eyes on? Will they able to fight social barriers along with harsh reality or will the future set them apart?

**Setting**: Large City of 'Panem'

**Main Pairing**: Katniss/Peeta

**Rated**:**M**

* * *

_**One Year Earlier: September**_

I was crossing the invisible line of our divided town when my eyes fell upon _her_. It's not something anyone really talks about, but the division is there, and will always be there. Finnick was happily singing along to pop lyrics as we were cruising around when he punched me in the arm for rolling a stop sign_. "You could have hit another car!" _he screamed in between the chorus of 'We're never getting back together' ringing throughout the space of my Camaro.

My mind was forcing itself to focus closer on the road that lied ahead but I just couldn't help but continue to stare at the chocolate haired beauty walking towards a field of grass with a clash of people (which I could presume were her friends).

As I continued to drive down the same street all I could watch was _her_. Everything about her screamed beauty and I couldn't even see her face but my mind had already plastered the embodiment of perfection. I continued to watch her as she walked in step with blonde haired school girls, their hair as straight as pins, while her hair was neatly tossed over her shoulder in a delicate braid. A braid I would love to get my hands on. Every single one of their uniforms had the same blue plaid skirts, white cotton blouses, and navy blazers that were stamped with a huge school logo right above the breast, every single person looked exactly the same but her._ She _wore it differently, her body molding it in a way my mind couldn't wrap around precisely. The sway of her hips and the way she moved her hands as she spoke was _so _altered then the ones speaking to her. As if her words actually _meant_ something _more_, as if they had actual truth behind them.

My breath catching into the back of my throat as her eyes peered up from the group she was drawn around.

_Gray._

All my own eyes could process were the beautiful gray eyes of this mysterious girl_._

It didn't take long for me to begin a pattern of showing up to the same park I last spot her at. I wasn't entirely sure what I would get out of it but to me it didn't matter; just catching a glimpse of her would make day.

* * *

I place my car into park as my feet glide out its blue exterior. My feet swiftly following the walk pathway formed in between the field of green, my eyes landing on the running of children unfolding before me. Every single one of them tagging one another, swinging on swing sets as high as they can go, the screams of 'you're it!' and 'nu-uh!' holding my ears.

Tilting my head towards the ocean colored sky I find myself holding the gaze of birds that are splurging around in rapid circles above my head. As if they were racing one another, competing for first place. A beauty of green shades takes me in I continue down the curvy path, bushes and trees towering over my head. I shut my eyes for a brief second and just breathe in the fresh air.

Parks like these aren't as beautiful by my apartment, nothing really is to be completely honest. House aren't three stories high either, and our public transportation is usually the only way to get around, or one has to walk by foot. Money and riches isn't something we have either, no one does. Either you're poor or slightly above being poor. Every one struggles and everyone is too proud to ever take handouts from the '_Richies_' – as we like to call them, the people who live on this side of town. The one who only seem to gloat and show off their green bills when holidays come around and help those who are 'less fortunate'. We're living aren't we? That's as fortunate as anyone gets in life.

My family use to live in the middle of our town of Panem. I wasn't always struggling but the universe sometimes throws things everyone's way. I believe sometimes things coming into your life unexpectedly are when your true colors show. How quickly you're able to adapt to change, or how quickly one is able to adapt to something different.

And here I am waiting to see the gray eyes that have been haunting me for days, a girl who probably comes from a long line of money and riches.

The front of my black beat up converse finds a small pebble on the side of the sidewalk and I being to punt it, and after a matter of time I begin to develop some sort of game in my head, estimating how many times it would bounce before it would stop or how far it will go before it hits the ground. That's until it lands behind a bench close to a tall black haired male with arm cozily wrapped around someone. I outweigh my options of just quickly skidding my shoe over the rock and continue to play my game or just pick something different when an angelic laugh hits my ear. My head snaps toward the laugh as my eyes take in the same intricate braid I fascinated about days ago, the way I wanted to pull the tie out of it's place and run my fingers through it.

All of sudden my feet can't get to my car fast enough. I was so stupid to think that by just seeing this girl it would make my day okay. Of course she would be seeing someone, how couldn't she? I barely got more then a glimpse of her and my mind couldn't get her out of my head. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

After a week of getting fed up of my the own shitty park by my house I take the trip to the beautiful green when on the other side of town. It's weird to really say or think about but I was having a withdrawal from it. I place myself into a small bench at the edge of the park as I close my eyes and let my ears tune into the peaceful silence. That's until something, much more someone interrupts it.

"Hi," a voice softly speaks from my side.

My head glances over my shoulder in surprise as I look to see who in the world decided to sit next to me, and that's when I'm welcomed by gray eyes_, her gray eyes_. My whole sight's in awe as I take in her beautiful structured face, her two perfectly aliened eyebrows making her two gray eyes strike such intensity as they hold the gaze of my own, her cute small round button nose, and unmarred plumped rosy lips. But my favorite astonishing thing is the way her skin tone is reflecting against the sun, skin with a healthy golden-brown glow.

"Hey," I respond, quickly. My hand pushing to the back of my neck as I begin to rub it.

"Nice day, isn't it?" she asks, quirking her head to the sky a soft smile place on her rosy lips.

"Y-Yeah, it is," I say.

"Do you come here often?" she asks.

"Whenever I get the chance," I answer. "Do you?"

"I try to come here every day to_ try_ and read but it doesn't usually work in my favor," she scrunches her nose before placing a book into my fiddling hands.

_The Great Gatsby _by_ F. Scott Fitzgerald._

"Favorite author?" I ask, flipping through the pages of the purple book in my calloused hands. My eyes widening as I notice how highlighted and scribbled this book's state appears to be in.

"Yes!" she smiles. "I love everything by him. How about you?" she asks, turning her knees as they almost touch mine. "Who's your favorite author? Or book?"

"I don't really have one. I don't really like to read," I answer, simply. I probably should throw a random book her way, but I can't seem to remember a single one. So, I answer truthfully, "I usually would just Spark Note every book I was ever handed. Teachers never made it interesting, I guess."

"Then what do you like?" she inquires, eyeing me expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you like? Everyone likes something," she gives me a genuine smile. "I like to spend hours on my couch and just devouring Fitzgerald's books. So, you like to….."

"You're asking me what I like?" I ask, confused. No one has every asked me what I liked to do or what I find pleasure in. Ever. It's always been what I have to do, or what needs to be done. Or 'Hey Peeta, what the hell have your accomplished today?' but never has anyone actually taken a second out of their day to ask me what _I_ like.

"Yeah," she grins.

"Paint," I answer. "I like to paint."

"Ahhh," she grins. "Have I just met the next Claude Monet?"

"Not in a thousand miles," I laugh.

"And why not?" she giggles, the sound making my heart flutter in a way that it hasn't for years. "You must be good if you like it."

"I wouldn't say I'm good," I reply. "I would say more like decent. I just doodle."

"Hmmm," she casts a smile on her face. "Mind if I ever see your doodles some time?" she asks, making air quotes around the word 'doodles'.

My eyes widen at her question, no one has ever taken any interest enough to actual look at my paintings. People know I paint, anyone who walks past Seam Avenue will notice the mural I painted a couple years ago outside an old brick wall. No one asks me about it or ties my name to the mural specifically but everyone knows it _was me. _Everyone's well aware that I find an exquisite beauty in colors, in artistic interpretations, in shapes and lines.

Just as I'm about to speak a voice cuts through the air.

"There you are!" a voice screams towards the brunette. My eyes fixating on a towering dirty blonde man in a nicely fitted beige cardigan wrapping his form correctly coming our way, with his Starbucks cupped perfectly into his left hand. My eyes questioning if he's aware of the 80 degrees weather we're in. "I always lose you!" he tells the girl sitting next to me.

"I told you I was going to find a place to _read_," she answers, elongating the word read.

"Right! Right! That's what you seem to call it," he smiles. "Did we make a friend?"

"I'll see you in the car, Marv." She sticks out her small tongue.

"Fine!" he exclaims, narrowing his eyes onto her. "My eyes better see your pretty butt in my car soon!"

He nods my way giving me a curt smile before turning on his heels and heading the same way he came from, "Ten minutes!" he calls back as he continues to walk.

"I guess that's my cue to go," she smiles, shyly. "I shouldn't leave poor Marvel in the car alone. He'll go insane in less than a couple of seconds."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I work the nerve to ask her.

Her eyes almost pop out of her sockets before she bursts into laughter, "Oh god no," she snorts. "I don't have a boyfriend. He's just my neighbor, his boyfriend just moved to Chicago last week. Poor Marvel's dealing with separation anxiety from him so his cure is to spend every single moment he can with me."

"You're a good friend, then." I laugh.

"I guess you can say that," she shrugs.

"Well," I say, placing _The Great Gatsby_ into her hands. "I hope you find some time to read."

"I hope I do too," she laughs, taking the book from my hands. "I hope I'm able to see your doodles sometime."

"You were being serious?" I ask, laughing.

"Heck yeah! I seriously want to see if I have discovered the next Claude Monet or not," she smirks.

"Then I guess you're able to see my doodles." I reply, trying to hide my grin.

"Well, then until next time," she nods her head and begins to walk the same way her friend just did moments ago.

I let my body sink into the bench as I let my mind wrap around the last couple of minutes. _We actually talked to one another. _

Then I realize something.

"Hey!" I call after her.

Her braid hits the back of her shoulder as she whips her head around, her eyebrow arched in a curious manner, "Yeah?"

"W-What's your name?" I call out.

"Katniss," she responds as her lips turn upwards into a sensational grin, "Katniss Everdeen!"

_Katniss Everdeen_, I mouth as her figure disappears from my view.

_Katniss Everdeen_.

A name has never felt so perfect in my mouth before.

* * *

**A/N: I do not have a Beta so I apologize for every mistake.  
****A lot of things are going to unfold with the upcoming chapters. Like why Katniss and Peeta are the way they are. I wanted to experiment a bit with personality and how things would change for each of them if certain things were kept or taken away. You'll know what I mean soon!**

**Thanks for reading and ****let me know what you think. :)**

**I do not own THG. **


	3. Chapter Two

"Sooo, who's the girl?" Finnick asks, looking at me with enjoyment as I walk through the kitchen.

"W-What?"

"You were practically ten minutes late to work. That's nothing like you. You're Peeta Mellark! The man that gets here half an hour earlier that he should be here," Finnick smirks. "There has to be a girl."

"There's no girl, Finnick."

The last thing I need is him going after her like he always ends up doing. I don't think Finnick does it intentionally but whenever I point out a girl to him, seconds later they're knees deep into a conversation where I have no chance of anything after. Everyone always falls in love with the _Finnick Odair_ charm.

"Right," he says. "Just keep saying that, Peetie."

"There really isn't," I sigh.

"You're lying," Finnick assures me. "I've known you for years. You're the best bullshitter on the planet but I, your best friend, can tell when you're lying."

"There's notttttt."

"There is!"

"There's not!"

"There is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Fine! There is! But I mean we've barely talked today!"

_Fuck._

"I knew it!" He exclaims. "There's a girrrrrllll!"

"I hate you," I grumble as I push past him and wrap an apron around my body.

"So," Finnick grins. "Who is she?"

"No one."

"Right," Finnick says, hitting my shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that. I'll find out sooner or later."

"I immensely prefer later," I laugh. "Plus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"And why not?" He arches his eyebrow.

"Because," I pause. "she's a richie."

"Oh! This is fantastic! You're kidding!" Finnick laughs. "You have to be kidding!"

"I'm really not," I say, placing myself into a stool as I begin to place frosting into one of the bags.

"First Cato," he snorts. "Now you!"

"Hey," I defend, placing the bag down and facing Finnick. "I'm nothing like Cato. He purposely got with that girl so he could insure himself into her Daddy's company. I just genuinely find _her_ attractive."

"So, she isn't bleach blonde with an orange fake tan and shoes so glittery they hurt someone's eyes?" Finnick inquires.

"No even close," I assure him. "_She_. She's different, Finn. She has these beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, brunette locks, and these flaming gorgeous gray eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them the moment she held my gaze. And the way she talks. _The way she talks._ It's so sincere and down to earth it makes me rethink the whole Richie thing."

"You're in love with her," Finnick comments. "This Richie, this girl – you're in love with her."

"Don't say stupid shit, Finnick," I laugh. "I barely know her."

Finnick drops the rolling pin onto the table as he comes forward and places his rough hands on my shoulders, "You just disappeared into a different planet talking about her. I have never in my fifteen years of knowing you seen you even close to talking about anyone like that. Whoever this girl is must be quite a catch if you're falling in love with her."

"I am?" I ask, keeping the gaze of his eyes my level.

"You're fucking eyes lit up man!" Finnick laughs, moving his hands from my shoulder and making his way back to the rolling pin as he flattens dough. "You've got it bad."

"She'd never go for someone like me anyways, Finn." I tell him. "I wouldn't be her type."

"Nah," Finnick smirks. "As long as you got her name by just talking to her once. You're in."

I laugh.

"You did get her name, right?" he asks, eyeing me.

I nod, "Katniss Everdeen."

"She sounds like a challenge," Finnick smirks.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

"Now have a nice day Peeta and Finnick," Sae tells both of us as she hands over two big subs.

"Of course, Sae," Finnick winks. "You have a great day too!"

"Thank you, Sae." I smile. "You really didn't have to make us anything to eat."

"But I strongly appreciate that you did," Finnick says, kissing her cheek as her takes a hold of the sandwich she's handing him and walks out the front door. "I'll be in your car, Peetie! Don't make me wait too long!"

"Oh boy," Sae laughs. "Just take that sandwich. You and that Finnick are my best employees. The least I can do is give you something to eat after a long day of work."

"At least let me pay yo-"

"No boy," Sae interrupts, placing the sub into my hands. "It's on the house. Now go on and get and meet that pretty girl of yours."

I can feel the tips of my ear heat up in embarrassment. "W-w-what girl?" I babble.

"Peeta, I may be old but these ears don't fail me. Plus, it doesn't help that Finnick has a voice you can hear from the moon," Sae chuckles. "So, who's the pretty girl?"

"N-no one, Sae." I mutter. "It's really nothing."

"The way your worded her doesn't seem like nothing," she grins.

"I-I just met her today, Sae." I sigh. "It was just of sort of coincidence really. We sat in the same bench and just hit up a conversation. It wasn't anything _major._"

"Might not be now but if this girl has her head screwed on correctly I don't see why she wouldn't confide in such a handsome man like yourself," she assures me. "If I were a nice young girl I would pick you over any other boy out there any day."

"Even Finnick?"

"Especially Finnick," she smiles.

As I begin to place the sub into my backpack I hear a blaring sound come from the front of the store. I snap my head to see Finnick honking away at my horn, his lips moving frequently which I could only presume is him yelling 'Hurry the hell up'.

"Better go out there before that boy loses his head," Sae laughs.

I nod my head as I flip my bag onto my shoulders, "Thank you from everything, Sae." I smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she grins.

* * *

"So what did Sae tell you?" Finnick mumbles, swallowing a good chunk of sandwich down his throat as I slide into the driver's seat.

"You're loud mouth made her here about Katniss," I punch Finnick in the arm, making sure it doesn't interfere with his chewing. The last thing I want is a choking Finnick.

"Can you pass me the pop in the back seat?" Finmick asks as he continues to chew.

I reach over my seat and grab the two liter bottle of 'Coca-Cola' he has on the floor of my car. "Do you have a cup?"

He shakes his head, "A real man drinks it like this."

"More like a sloppy man," I laugh.

"Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I have no idea where you're lips have be recently." I joke.

"Ha ha, with those jokes you'll have no trouble scoring your Katniss Everdeen."

"You're making me regret even telling you about her," I point out.

"You couldn't hide her from me," he grins. "Just admit it. Plus, if you need some pointers I'd be glad to help you. You know how great I am with the ladies."

"Am I taking you home?" I ask, pulling out from the parking lot. "Or are you coming over?"

"Aunt Mags isn't even home for the rest of the week. Can I just crash at your place?" Finnick asks.

"Why? Not going to have a cook this whole week?"

"You read me like a book, Peeta Mellark." Finnick smirks.

"Like you said, we've known each other for the past fifteen years," I laugh.

* * *

"Do you ever miss living with anyone?" Finnick asks as he plops down onto my couch.

"No," I answer.

"Seriously?" he asks. "You never, you know? Get lonely?"

"Nahh. I have Teddy," I tell him. "Or at least I will soon again. Tom's kids wanted to spend a lot of time with him and instead of driving him to and back I decided to have him sleepover at their place for the week."

"How is our buddy Teddy, anyways?"

"Getting big."

"Ever thought about getting him a lady friend?" Finnick smirks. "Teddy must get lonely!"

"He has me," I laugh. "Anyways, one dog is enough for now."

"Physics?" Finnick asks, pulling a book from underneath a blanket spread over the couch. "Why do you have a Physics book?"

"Because."

"You miss school, don't you?"

"More like I miss being able to _afford_ school."

"You wouldn't choose to become Physics major though. Would you?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows. "This shit was intense!"

"It was interesting! You just sucked at it because you were snoring the whole time!"

"I still passed with an A," Finnick beams.

"No thanks to me!"

"Right."

"_You're welcome, _by the way."

"Oh, Peetie," Finnick laughs. "Don't you realize? We would be nothing without one another?"

"You're making us sound like a couple, Finn." I laugh. "And not to burst your bubble but you're not my type."

"Ahhh, don't flatter yourself." Finnick smiles. "I don't go for blondes. I'm more into red heads."

I pass him as I bring out a large plate of my left over pasta from yesterday. "What are we eating?" Finnick calls out, flipping through TV channels.

"Left over pasta," I call out. "Unless, you want to order pizza. Are their any pizza places open at 10 at night?"

"Yeah, but they probably don't deliver anymore. I'll call. You pick it up."

* * *

My body doesn't need to an alarm to wake itself up. Like clockwork I am up and functioning no later than six in the morning. I throw on a pair of sweatpants and long hoodie from my array of colors. It's really the only thing I wear along with v-necks. I move to my bathroom outside of bedroom and splash water across my sleepy face as the water runs.

"I'm going out for a jog!" I yell at Finnick's limp form sprawled across my couch as I pass by him.

"Yeah, alfnflf nglagsa." Finnick mumbles.

"What?"

"Mmm have mm fun," he says, lifting his head from the pillow.

"Yeah, thanks. If you remember this conversation when I get back I'm expecting breakfast!" I yell.

I laugh to myself as I close my front door. There's no way Finnick will remember any of this. Finnick isn't a morning or afternoon person, he lives for the evening and night.

I'm probably the only one other than my siblings that put up with crazy rampages. We have been best friends since we were three.

Finnick's a charming person, and I mean he's _charming._ You can either love or hate him, but at the end of the day everyone can agree on one thing- he's charming. It's no wonder a lot of his friends usually don't like to bring their girlfriends around him, but like I said- many fall in love with the_ Finnick Odair_ charm.

I continue on my usual path as I always do every morning. Finnick always laughs at me saying I should just train for the Olympics since I love running so much but it's more of comfort factor anything else. I genuinely just enjoy the fresh air, the sound of my steps as my feet plow in to the ground, the blowing of my hair as I run at a nice pace, the way air slices across my cheeks on cold days.

And the quiet. I like every bit and piece of the quiet. Growing up in a chaotic home, with a crazy mother, a pushover father, and two brother who honestly do love me but always viewed me as punching bag when I was little seriously took a toll growing up. I felt like the ugly duckling more often than not and running was just such an easy escape since I could remember.

I continue to soak in silence surrounding me until I hear a _bang! bang! bang! bang! _sound coming from in front of me.

* * *

"Surprise seeing you here," I say behind her as she aims towards targets all curved into a line.

"Whoa," Katniss places her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to."

"No," she smiles. "It's okay. I'm just not use to people being up so early on Saturday mornings."

"Yeah, me either." I laugh. "That's why I came over here. I heard weird noises and my curiously got the best of me. What are you doing?"

"Just practicing my aim."

"Do you do this often?" I ask, examining the bow in her small hands.

"Whenever I get the chance," she shrugs.

"Did you ever find the time to read?"

"I wish," she laughs. "Marv thinks that 'I want to read' is a code to pick up guys or _something._"

"He sounds like a funny guy," I laugh.

"Ehh he's interesting enough." She laughs. "Most of the time at least."

"Must be," I smile. "But I'll let you get back to shooting. Sorry for distracting you."

"No wait," she moves to the tip of her toes. "A-Are you busy tonight?" Katniss asks, peering her eyes into mine.

"No," I reply.

"Oh," she breathes. "Um. Well, would you like to meet up tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"I'm sorry! Is that a little too forward? W-We don-"

"It's okay relax," I give her a reassuring smile. "I would, you know, like to meet you somewhere tonight."

"You would?" her gray eyes widen.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she smiles. "Do you know The Hob?"

"I've heard of it," I nod.

The Hob is a pretty large 'bar' - actually I don't know that you can even call it that. But it's a place where people from the age of sixteen and up can go and hangout. It's usually best known for there themed nights, where they host things like 'Open Mic Nights', or dance competitions/dance-offs, 'Open Band Night', or their DJ nights. It's really a place where teenagers go to mingle and just have a nice night out with friends. Finnick used to have a part time job there but he quit two weeks after getting it. He said he hated working while everyone was having fun. Now he's one of the people you'll see in attendance almost every weekend, trying to convince me week after to week to join him.

The only thing is, it's that it's on_ her_ side of town.

"Would you like to meet me there?" she asks shyly.

"At The Hob?" I ask.

"We can meet somewhere else if you'd like. I just, it could be easier to meet there," she tells me, fumbling with her fingers.

"Hey like I said relax," I grab at her fingers, moving my own languidly over hers. "I'll meet you there. What time?"

"Seven," she squeaks.

"I'll be there at seven, then." I grin.

Just as I move from her small form and continue down the path I was on moments ago I hear her angelic voice cut through the air.

"Hey!" she calls out.

I stop and tilt my head to face her.

"What's your name?"

"Peeta," I laugh at the reciprocated situation. "Peeta Mellark!"

* * *

**I know t****his chapter is focused a lot on _Peeta/Finnick_. But I already have planned out a lot of future chapter, all of them Katniss Everdeen based!**

******Let me know what you think and if I should continue with the story. :)**

******I don't have a Beta sorry for mistakes!**

_**I do not own THG. **_


	4. Chapter Three

"Well, isn't that quite the outfit to put on after a long day of work?" Finnick eyes me, chewing away at a bowl of fruity pebbles.

I stare at the full body length mirror for a second before I respond. It does like _quite the outfit_, but when you dress with only sweat wear, t-shirts, and jeans anything will look like _quite the outfit_. I run my hair through my gently slicked back hair as I turn to him.

"I'm going out tonight."

Finnick's mouth gapes open as he nearly chokes on his cereal. "Y-You're _what_?"

"I'm going out," I pause to look at him square in the eye. "Tonight."

"On a date?" Finnick arches his eyebrow. "You haven't been on a date since Bristol! And well let's not go down that memory lane."

"We had a deal Finn," I whine. "You're not allowed to bring up Bristol as long as I never speak a word about your relationship with Delly."

"She was some sort of phase," he mutters under his breath. "I told you I wasn't into blondes."

"I get it Finnick," I laugh. "She was our best friend before she moved and we were with her all the time. One of us was going to end up developing feeling for her somehow."

"Yeah," he sighs. "And it had to be me. I ruined everything between us."

_Because she fell in love with you, idiot._

"No you didn't."

"So," he smiles. "It's a Saturday night and you, Mr. Mellark, are in your finest clothing. Noting: that your array of sweatshirts and hoodies aren't appearing tonight. I may say you have a night with someone by the name of…. hmmm," he taps his chin. "Katniss Everdeen!"

"It's not a date."

"Well," he chuckles. "By the looks of it you sure want it to be."

"Ass," I mutter, leaning forward to grab my phone. "Are you going to join me or are you getting to sit in your joggers and eat cereal all night."

"Knowing you, you're probably headed to some art museum in some dinky town named after cheese," he wrinkles his nose. "No thanks."

"Ha ha, very funny." I poke my tongue out at him. "If you must make jokes I'm actually going to The Hob tonight."

Finnick sea-green eyes nearly pop out of sockets from the way they widen. "You are not!" He shouts. "I've been spending years, and I do mean _years_ trying to get you to go once and this girl just prance into your life and you're going! That is not fair."

"_Awww_," I coo. "Are Finny's feelings hurt?"

"This girl must be some miracle worker," he laughs. "Now, I have to meet her!"

"You get to look at her," I resort. "No talking. And defiantly no touching."

"_Awww_," he coos. "Is Peetie being an overprotective date?"

"It's not a date!"

"Yeah yeah," he laughs.

"Are you joining me or what?" I ask, impatiently.

"Hell yeah I'm joining you!"

* * *

"I regret coming," I choke out, pulling up to the parking lot and I begin to ramble. "She was probably just joking. I should head back home. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Shut the hell up, Mellark!" Finnick howls at me. "You're here and you are going to go and there and show this _Katniss Everdeen_ how bad ass you are."

"Bad ass?"

"Well, it's the only thing I could think of from the top of my head." He laughs.

"T-Thanks," I hesitate.

"Plus, I'll be your wing man tonight. If it sucks just throw up the signal and I'll pretend to be your boyfriend," he bats his long eyelashes.

"You'd be one pretty boyfriend," I joke.

"Prettier than Katniss Everdeen?" he bats his eyelashes once more.

"Not even close."

* * *

After a few deep breaths and a shit of pep talk from Finnick we finally climb out of my car. I pull on my black blazer once more and smooth out the hem of my white shirt as we walk to The Hob. These little distractions are the only thing from keeping me from vomiting on to the floor. Saying I'm nervous is an understatement, I'm petrified. Not only did I cross our invisible line of town but I'm meeting one of _their_ kind.

I really need to stop with these things.

"ID, please?" a tall red haired man asks, his name tag shining with the name of Darius.

I pull out my wallet at hand him my license. He takes a quick look at it and smiles my way. "Have a good time now."

"Why do they ask for ID?" I ask Finnick as we enter the place.

He shrugs.

Then my eyes take everything in.

The focus of electric lights all over the dark lit room. Reds, greens, purples, yellows, blues jumping off of every wall. An incredible large sized disco ball spinning as it radiates glows throughout the room. The sound of laughter and cheers hitting my ears. The dancing of kids in the middle of the whole place scanning against my eyes, as teenagers about a year younger then me jam out with a guitar strapped across them, singing to the beat of their own songs.

"Nice, isn't it?" Finnick whispers.

I shrug, "Yeah."

I play it off but in reality I have no idea why I have been holding off so long.

"Well, I see a brunette with my name written all over her," Finnick winks before swaggering away.

As soon as I let my feet drag me to the other side of The Hob I stop in my tracks. My eyes taking in the beauty of a female radiating in her peachy keen yellow dress. The girl laughs at something someone whispers into her ea and I can't help but notice how her eyes squint as she covers her mouth from the sound escaping her lips. Her long graceful and slender fingers pulling back the wisps of hairs that fell out of place moments ago from her beautiful laughter. My mind reeling in on her dark brunette wavy locks and the hint of her natural rosy cheeks glowing through the dark room. The moment her eyes peek up from her surrounding group she makes contact with my eyes and they nearly exploded from the sight. I can't help but contain the warmth that spreads across my heart as her shade of pink lips flip into a huge smile. A squeal escapes her lips as she nods at the blonde she was laughing with moments ago.

"You came!" Katniss shouts, her dress flowing as she rushes to my side. "I-I didn't think you'd come."

"And why not?" I ask, stuffing my hands into the front pockets of pants. _Nervous habit._

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Well here I am," I grin.

"Yes here you," she grins back.

"Who'd you come with?" I ask.

"Well," she laughs. "Remember I told you Marv's mission is to spend every waking moment with me?"

I nod.

"Well, it's happening all weekend as well. He's over there talking to Gale and Madge," she nods towards a crowd of three.

"Oh," I offer in response.

"Did you come alone?" she questions.

"Nah," I smile. "My friend Finnick's around here somewhere."

"Finnick?" she asks.

"Yeah. Umm, do you know him?"

"Oh no," a small snort escapes her. "It's just my friend. She-she has the biggest crush on him."

"Oh really?"

_No surprise there._ Who hasn't had a crush on Finnick in their life time?

"Yeah but she hasn't built up the nerve to talk to him," she sighs. "She isn't actually much of a speaker. She's really shy."

"Hey, she could be perfect," I smile. "Finnick never shuts up."

"Match made in heaven!" she giggles.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Annie," she smiles. "Annie Cresta. But don't tell your friend anything! She'd kill me if she knew I told his friend."

"Don't worry about that," I smile. "Finnick would bathe in self-praise how he's so 'hot' he's scaring off females."

"He sounds," she pauses. "Like quite the person."

"He's really a great guy," I assure.

"I bet he is," she smiles.

"Katniss!" a blonde girl calls out as she approaches us.

Katniss's hair flicks over her shoulder as she looks back toward the person who called her name. "Gale's performing soon," the blonde informs her while a smile casts over her lips. "He wants you in the front."

"Tell him I'm busy tonight," she waves her hand toward me. "This is Peeta."

"So you're the blonde guy Katniss hasn't stopped talking about?" The blonde girl raises an eyebrow.

"Madge," Katniss mutters hitting her shoulder.

"I'm just poking at some fun Kat," the girls laughs, extending her hand out before me. "I'm Madge."

I laugh as I extend my own hand to meet hers, "Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss!" another voice cuts through the air as a tall dark haired man waves her over impatiently.

"I'll be right back," Katniss marks an 'x' over her chest and quickly turns to Madge. "Keep him company?"

Madge nods, "I'd love to give your _date_ company."

Katniss gives her a pointed look before scurrying off.

"Sorry about him," Madge sighs.

"About who?"

"Gale," Madge points at the man towering over Katniss's petite from, his voice low and harsh while Katniss's toe impatiently taps on the floor with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What's with them?" I ask.

"No one ever really knows," Madge laughs. "I was kind of surprised you actually showed up."

"Why?" I arch my eyebrow.

"Gale," Madge sighs. "He always has tabs on everyone who Katniss talks to. He's really not a bad guy... he's just extremely overprotective when it comes to Kat."

"He must care about her a lot," I say.

"Yeah you don't even know half of it buddy," she laughs, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that," Katniss smile as she appears in front of us.

"Oh! It's fineeee," Madge smiles as she starts to walk away from us backwards, her hands moving as she talks. "But I'm going to get back to Marvel while you're over here. Don't want him getting an emotional breakdown and all."

"Told you he was bad," Katniss whispers. "Don't blame him though."

"How far is Chicago from here?"

"Like 1000 miles to the west," she ponders. "I really don't know."

"Poor guy," I run my finger through my hair.

"He has_ us,_" she smiles. "Plus, his boyfriend gave him the option to tell him to stay and Marv said he should _goooo._"

Before I'm allowed to respond to her statement an announcement whisks through the air, "Everyone welcome with strong hands our one and only Hawthorne Earthquake!"

"Interesting name," I laugh.

"That's what I said," she grins. "I told him he sounds like an explosive but he didn't want to change it since it's his last name and all."

"Was everyone okay with it being his last name?"

"Yeah I guess," she shrugs. "Well Gale's the lead guitar and singer, while his little brother Rory is bass, his cousin Jake is on the keyboard, and the drummer use to date Jake's sister. So... really Thom was outnumbered."

"Sucks to be Thom."

"Nah," she laughs. "He came up with the 'Earthquake' part of the name. And his last name's Spritser..."

We stand in silence for a couple moments just letting the tune of the music sink in. It isn't what I expected it to be from the band name, it isn't a grungy or metallic sound like I though it would be. It's up-beat and rocking music, they're not bad and Gale's voice isn't less nor more than average- it's just there. The beats are smooth and something you can stand up and dance too, something you can really let yourself move to.

"So, uh do you want to dance?" I finally work the nerve to ask.

"Y-You want to dance?" she questions. "W-ith me?"

"I don't see another Katniss Everdeen in this place," I joke. "Now do you?"

"No," she smiles, extending her hand and pulling me to the 'main' area to dance. People are honestly dancing everywhere or nodding their heads to the drummer beats and singing voice of the lead singer but a large group of teens are all dancing around each other in front of a black stage. Madge bumps her hip into Katniss as we reach the center of the huddling group of people.

"Feeling dancy Katniss?" Madge grins.

Katniss just pushes her arms as she finally looks up at me, "I'm not a good dancer," Katniss admits. "I have absolutely no rhythm!"

"Oh god," I gape my mouth. "Neither do I!"

Katniss eyes squint once again as she lets out a hefty laugh,"Oh jeez! At least I don't have to worry about you out doing my dance moves."

"I'll just follow your lead then Ms. Everdeen," I squeeze her hands.

"That you will Mr. Mellark," she grins with twinkling eyes.

I grab her hand a little tighter as I spin her into a graceful circle while her dress flows freely as her laughter flutters through the air.

* * *

_Don't wait for me! I'm leaving with someone._

_See u tmrw!_

Finnick texts message blinks at me as I place myself into a tall stool next to Katniss.

"Are you coming or staying Kat?" the tall guy with the name of Gale questions her.

"I can give you a ride home," I offer as she stares at her phone.

"I got it covered Gale," she smiles toward him.

"See, she's going to fine Gale," Marvel pulls at his shoulder. "Stop being like her dad. Let's go."

"See you tomorrow, Katniss!" Madge blows her a kiss. "Nice to meet you, Peeta."

"Nice to meet you too," I nod my head.

"I swear if he does anything to…" I hear Gale's voice as they pull him out of this place.

"Sorry about him," Katniss apologizes.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"He's a bit much to handle sometimes," she sighs. "He's probably one of the reasons I'm so ehhh about things. Other than my father."

"Why?"

"Gale. He just has the image in his head that we're going to grow old together. He's dedicated to have me be the one he ends up," she plays with the cover of her phone before turning and facing me. "But I don't want that you know? I don't want a planned life ahead of me. I want to go out and discover things. I want to get to know life outside of this bubble- outside of Panem. There has to be more."

"Is Gale your boyfriend then?" I ask, pulling at my sleeve.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she grabs at the fumbling hand stopping my motions from pulling at me sleeve, our eyes connecting as I look up to stare at her. "Remember? I told you the first time we talked."

_Right._

"Then what is he?" I ask.

"Someone who just cares a bit too much for his own sake," she laughs. "He's probably fucked half of the girls in our school and his mission is to have me as a wife when we turn of age. _No thanks,_ that's not the life I want for me. That's why I was so surprised you came... I have a thing where I'm usually stood up."

"Wow." I'm in awe. How could anyone ever stand up a beauty like her?

"Yeah," she laughs, awkwardly. "That's why I, kind of, asked you to meet me in such a social place. So, if you didn't end up coming I wouldn't look like a pathetic loser."

"You're far from a pathetic loser," I blurt out without thinking.

Her eyes broaden slightly as her cheeks begin to redden. "Thanks," she smiles.

"And if you care for my opinion at all I think you're discovering and traveling seems so much cooler," I advise.

She gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

"It's getting late, Kat." I hear a man say. She coughs awkwardly before letting go of my hand as we both look up to the see the man checking ID's appear by our sides. "And I don't want your dad to send the police out looking for you because you're out and about."

'He's not home until tomorrow, Dar."

"Oh?" He lifts an eyebrow. "Where is he this time?"

"Hong Kong? Tokyo? Dubai?" she rambles names. "I don't really remember what he said this time. They all sound the same after so many years."

"Well I don't want Gale chopping my head off because his pretty little princess isn't home before midnight."

"He can suck it," she responds.

I let a laugh escape my lips. Katniss Everdeen may be a girl who stumbles over words, blushes at small compliments, and radiates this sense of pure. But she has fire. A fire that could burn anyone that steps in her way.

"But," she kicks her feet off of the stool and lands onto the floor. "I guess we should go."

"Right behind you," I say, standing up from our seat.

"See you soon, Kat." Darius salutes her.

* * *

"'68 Camaro?" she questions as we stop right in front of my light blue car. "This is quite a dangerous car. Are you trying to kill me on the first date?"

My eyes widen at her last word. "So, this was a date?"

"O-ooh. I-I thought it was," she hesitates. "If you don't want it to be! I just, I just.."

"Katniss," I interrupt. "It's okay. I wasn't sure if it was a date or not." I shrug. "By the way, you're a great dancing date."

Katniss cheeks begin to hint a light shade of pink under the glowing light of the street post towering our heads, "Thanks."

I unlock the car and open the passenger seat wide open for her. She lowers herself into the seat as I half sprint across the front of my car and jump into the drivers seat. "How'd you know this was a '68, anyways?" I question her as I pull of out of The Hobs parking lot.

"You think I don't know about cars because I'm a girl?" she laughs.

Our conversation continuing as she points directions every so often.

"No," I laugh. "I'm just curious to know."

"My dad had this car when he was a teen," she smiles. "It was red though but the exact same. My mom made him buy a more 'suitable' car when she was pregnant with me and he did. But whenever I go through family albums of him it was like his baby."

"First cars are always the most important to men," I smile. "I don't know what I would do without my baby." I tell her as I pat my steering wheel.

"Yeeeah I can tell," she grins. "Did you buy this car?" she questions. "Or how do you get it?"

I slightly freeze at the question feeling bile raise up my throat, I force myself to gulp so hard that I'm terrified she's heard it.

"M-my dad gave it too me," I respond, uneasy.

"Ouuuhh!" Katniss exclaim. "For a birthday?"

"N-No," I choke out. "H-He left it for me on his will."

"Oh my god!" Katniss grips onto my shoulder in fear or embarrassment, I can't put my finger on which really. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to ask such a question."

"Don't worry about it," I give a her a soft laugh. "It's been four years. It's really okay."

"I really am sorry."

"Don't be," I tell her.

"Turn left here and go straight all the way until you hit the houses with gates," she instructs me breaking a silence and then continues to hum to one of The Lumineers songs ringing through my car.

"You like them?"

"Like them?" Katniss scoffs. "Love them is more like it!"

I shake my head slightly and laugh as her hums continue to fill in the car's space. Seconds after we continue down the curvy path our eyes land with towering three story houses all surrounded in gates.

"Which one's yours?" I question.

"Right over there," she points at the biggest one on the whole block.

_Of course._

I pull up to the outside parking way as she jumps out the car quickly punches numbers into a small white pad and has the gates slowly open. She jumps back into the car as we continue to drive down the wide circle black top driveway.

"Well, here you are." I nod my head toward her house.

"Thank you, Peeta." Katniss happily says. "I-I had a wonderful night."

"So did I," I assure her. "And I was being honest you're a great dancer. You were totally lying about having no rhythm."

"You were too!"

"Nah," I shake my head. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon." Katniss smiles before she cracks open the door slightly and placing her feet on the pavement floor.

She says goodbye one more time before she's about to get out of my car and then suddenly she stops in her tracks.

"Are you busy right now?" she questions.

"Busy as in how?" I ask.

"Like," she pauses. "Are you doing anything after dropping me off?"

"Noo."

"W-would you like to come inside then?" Katniss fidgets.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yeah," she smiles. "My dad isn't home... and I could really use the company. If you don't want to it's okay but if you do I'll be inside. I'll leave the door open for fifteen minutes. I'll get the hint if you don't come in after fifteen." Katniss gives me hopeful eyes before pushing my car door completely open and flying up her stairs.

I have never in my life shut my car off faster and jumped out of it than I have at this living movement.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own THG.****  
**

******This chapter was a bit longer than my other three. :)**

**Thank you so much for everyone's support from reviewing, to following, to favoriting, even just reading it. It puts a smile on my face. **  
**I'm putting my full attention to this story right now. So, you'll see update quite often, especially if you guys ask for it.**

**I don't use a beta! So, I'm sorry for mistakes.**

**Please review! I always love input and always want to know if readers like my story or not!**


End file.
